


【螳狮】猎心【R18】

by Shilong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shilong/pseuds/Shilong
Kudos: 5





	【螳狮】猎心【R18】

【螳狮】猎心【R18】  
“大狮子。”  
“怎么了？小螳螂。”  
卡兹克坐在床上望着上身赤裸的雷恩加尔，肌肉分明的身躯伴随着他的喘息上下起伏着，尤其是胸部那一块犹如起伏不定的山坡一般，那两颗犹如红豆一般的东西映射着黯淡的微光，犹如在黑夜里闪烁着萤火虫。  
那纹理分明的腹肌和侧肌上有着晶莹的汗珠，那雄性的气息透过他的身躯直达卡兹克的胸腔中，那炽烈的心脏扑腾跳跃着，他有些忍不住的咽了咽口水，他的视线逐渐往下挪去，那单薄的裤子甚至都可以看到大腿内侧的肌理，尤其是股间的巨物，即使尚未雄起也闪烁着那属于雄性强烈特征。  
就像是一个立体的半圆般，只不过这半圆并不光滑完整，可以隐约看见那撑起且翻起的头部，以及那用内裤收紧的两颗玉馕，只是稍稍低头的卡兹克都能从那隐秘晦涩的部位感受到那样东西的活力。  
他不知什么时候就把雷恩加尔的上衣给扒下来了，现在的雷恩加尔对他而言比之前要更加致命和有诱惑力，犹如浸染了蜜糖的果实那样诱人，在这漆黑封闭的房间里充满了香醇的气息。  
卡兹克不会忍受这种欲望的挑逗，他低下头用头轻蹭着雷恩加尔下肢的股间，他用双臂摁住雷恩加尔的大腿，如他反应里的一样，在自己拿带着绒毛的触角蹭到他敏感的肌肉以及腿间的私密之处，雷恩加尔不出意料的如同触电一般他的身躯猛地颤抖了一下，内裤所包裹的私处更像是一个具有弹性的大球一般抖了几番，那似是压抑的惊呼却因为面子又被迫咽下喉中。  
那呜咽的声音却更像是压抑的迷情兽性，抽鞭着卡兹克敏感的神经。  
“小螳螂...停一下，你再这样下去的话我会...”  
“就这样顺从本能不好吗？”  
雷恩加尔粗喘着推开卡兹克的头颅，他那压抑的兽性已经被卡兹克逼迫到崩溃的边缘，原始的悸动之火灼烧着他的灵魂，细密的汗珠已经沾湿了他的上身，就连臀尾那些部分都如若蒸桑拿一般，只需要一点推动就可以把他的理智拍到那污秽的岸边。  
而卡兹克就是这个推动，他的声音低沉如古井，在这狭小的空间里涤荡着那富有磁性的诱惑嗓音，宛如沉重的枷锁一般锁住了雷恩加尔的全部动作，他只能眼看着卡兹克的双镰轻轻的划过自己胸部那敏感的两点，如同薄纱轻抚般带来酥痒感让他那距离最后的防线只不过差之毫厘。  
他试图闭上眼睛来规避这样的场景，可是他的脑海中现在尽是卡兹克那紫色的身影，他的翅膀他的触角，他那纤细的腰肢，那双摄人心魄的金眸，他脑海里想的都是卡兹克，而且失去视觉之后那触觉似乎要更加强烈了些许，就像是加快了化学反应的速率，自己的闭眼反而导致身躯变得更加不受控制。  
但他睁开双眼的一瞬，便是他理智所存留的最后一息。  
卡兹克那带着倒刺的细舌在他的腹部划过，咸湿的味道伴随着沐浴的清香在卡兹克的口中反复回荡，他的舌尖舔过雷恩加尔每块腹肌之间的细缝，卷起那两块壮硕胸肌上的深红乳点，那舌根从那胸部划过而又向上继续前进，扫拭着雷恩加尔的锁骨和那硬挺的喉结，他的每一根血管都被轻轻抚弄，奔流的血液犹如狂奔的江河。  
直至卡兹克的舌在不知不觉中缠绕起雷恩加尔的舌头，那颗紫色的小脑袋覆盖了他眸中的尽数光景之时，雷恩加尔才终于向自己的兽性投降，那被包裹着的巨物此刻正透过内裤成一个挺立的形状，精密的血管和肿大的外壳和顶部正直直的顶着卡兹克的腹部，甚至已有不少的透明液体渗过那薄膜，从卡兹克的腹部像是一条汇流的小溪般朝着卡兹克的大腿处缓慢而去。  
卡兹克口中的味道还残留着血液的甜腥味，那本该透明的唾液却是染上几分粉红，他的舌头灵巧的卷起雷恩加尔的舌头，如同跳舞一般在雷恩加尔的口腔里舞动着，从他口腔细嫩的内壁直至他的齿间，喉咙里尽是充填着卡兹克和他自己的唾液，有些微甜，又有些微微的苦涩。  
直至他的喘息已经大到无法掩盖，直至他感到缺氧窒息，直至他的面色潮红不堪时，卡兹克才依依不舍的离去，扯断的银丝垂落在他俩的嘴角，断截的部分直浸染了他的胸口，卡兹克用镰刀小心翼翼的割开他下身的裤子，他那锋锐的镰刀此时此刻仿若沾了情欲的邪火，无论刮在雷恩加尔的哪里都会让他不可自拔的感到酥麻的快感。  
而当卡兹克的镰刀轻轻割开那道最后的防线时，那根红肿的巨物应声而起，伴随着纺织物断裂的声音，那富有弹性的“啪啪”声也在卡兹克的小腹和雷恩加尔的小腹上反复奏响着，透明的液体甩在他们的胸脯和床单上，沾湿了不小的一块。那根巨物即使是在如此晦暗的地方也显得格外引人注意，从顶端到末端，由深红到奶白色，那青紫的血管一突一突的跳着，那神秘的穴口上还在溢着透明的液珠，正随着呼吸而开合收放。  
宛若晨露滴在了正在开放的花蕊上。  
雷恩加尔的心中涌现着异样的情绪，那种情绪并非来自于他本身，好像是从那个压在自己身上的那家伙传来，那种难以言说但却能让他心知肚明的情绪，是一种燃烧着烈火和欲望的征服欲，是对自己身体和灵魂渴求的那种意念。  
“卡兹克…你是想…？”  
“嘘…你明白该怎么做的。”  
卡兹克再次用那细长的舌头堵住雷恩加尔的嘴，口腔再一次被无情侵犯，但这次的味道与上次却大不相同，那种仿佛吃了花椒一般的麻意从口腔发散至四肢百骸，仿佛就连骨头都融化一般变得瘫软，但他的感官却变得更加敏感清晰，光是卡兹克在他的耳边吐气都会弄得他全身发痒燥热难耐，所以他的那根巨物也不可避免的产出了更多的清液，宛如小喷泉一般从那包茎处顺着蓬勃的血管而缓缓流动，打湿了奶白色的耻毛。  
卡兹克捧着雷恩加尔的脸让他的眸中满是属于自己的深紫色，那双莹黄的眸子凝视着雷恩加尔，深情而专注的眸光里盈满溢出着对自己身躯的索求，他那伴随着口腔而微微晃动的头部仿佛对他施了法术，让他的眸光无法移开半分。  
他只能紧紧地盯着卡兹克，但他却感到下身的巨物被什么正温柔的摩擦着，光滑的触感一次次的擦过他那敏感的外壳，他的余光里能看到卡兹克那上下抽动的腰肢，那双腿正不断的摩擦着自己的第二特征，让自己那无处可发泄的雄火在一次又一次的摩擦中达到无法遏制的高潮。  
在这个过程中他完全忘记收敛那饥渴的兽性，粗重的喘息和逐渐升温的身躯以及频率口中呼出的白雾都在昭示着他快要达到某个阶段了，然而在此时卡兹克却意外的停下了腿上的动作，他压在雷恩加尔的胸口俯视着他，背着光的他嘴角正挂着邪魅的笑意，犹如万圣节里调皮的小恶魔。  
“雷恩加尔，我的大腿都被打湿了啊...”  
“小螳螂...你别...别闹啊...”  
“弄脏了，难道不该受点惩罚吗？你看看。”  
卡兹克慢慢挺直他压着雷恩加尔的上身，他微微张开大腿，透明的清液从他的大腿根一路流到那私密的肉缝处，犹如喷张的血管般在他的大腿处四处分布着，滴答滴答的水落声在房间里悄然回荡，若要描述这个场景，就像是春天下过雨的房梁，滴滴答答的滴着带着春天气息那清亮的水。  
雷恩加尔想捂住自己的双眸不去看这“曼妙”的场景，但他此刻浑身无力且还被卡兹克狠狠地压着双臂，他想要闭眼可内心的好奇却驱使着他挣开双眼，那羞耻的场景把他的面色弄得无比潮红，卡兹克甚至还坏笑着用双腿夹住那层外壳，恶趣味的套弄两下，那不争气的东西也随之跳动回应，又多甩了几滴清液到卡兹克的小腹处和自己的胸脯上。  
“这样的话，你不该受到点惩罚吗？雷恩加尔？”  
卡兹克嗤笑着让自己坐到雷恩加尔的胸脯上，他挺了挺下身，那些清液都有不少甩在雷恩加尔潮红的脸和沁出汗珠的黝黑鼻尖上，迷乱的气息在他的鼻尖萦绕着，卡兹克那纤细的下身那里有着一道细缝，有不少的清液也从那个夹缝里往外溢出，他咽了咽口水，轻轻地把头往卡兹克的胯下贴去，猫舌不断在擦动扫拭，帮他舔干净那些尽染污浊的部位。  
卡兹克的双臂卷起雷恩加尔的长发，用锐利的镰刀轻轻地割开那些缠绕着的辫绳，柔顺的长发卷在他的臂膀上，他俯身低头亲吻着，用以掩盖着他的喘息，他不得不承认雷恩加尔的舌头的确舔舐的他很舒服，他尖锐的脚趾都忍不住的伸直且收紧，尤其当那舌头探入自己的肉缝里时更是让他差点惊呼出声，那卷携着倒刺的舌头摩擦着卡兹克那嫩红的肉壁，如同静电一般触击着他的灵魂深处。  
他原本想在压抑一会的，但好像事到如今也身不由己了。  
卡兹克那藏匿着的利刃脱鞘而出，在雷恩加尔尚未反应过来之时便抽迭进了他的口中，他紧紧抱着雷恩加尔的脑袋下体快速的抽迭着，完全不顾雷恩加尔的呜咽声，他从俯视的角度看去只能看到雷恩加尔眼角的清泪，那温热的口腔是最好的催情道具，温暖而又潮湿的唾液不断在的他的下身上沾染舔弄，那舌头想要逃离却被自己狠狠的顶在腔壁上，细软的猫舌被迫卷住自己那根红肿的巨物，突起的阴茎结更是抵着他的上下颚，让他口腔难以闭合，只能眼望着浑浊的液体伴随着他意义不明的呼声从他的嘴角流离至他的脖颈，好似漏水的屋檐顺着房梁缓缓而落。  
那原本痛苦地呜咽随着时间的推移，逐渐变成享受的喘息，雷恩加尔的神情逐渐变得享受而又痴迷，甚至在卡兹克抽身而退的时候主动含住那根棒状物延缓脱离，那舌根紧紧地蹭着他的小眼，不断地舔舐着那抖出的汁液，他的双手也没停下，在帮卡兹克口交的时候他也在给自己的野性释放欲望，他那上下套弄的摩擦声在卡兹克的耳边悠扬的回响，直至那灼热而又带着腥味的白浊溅射到他的后背上时，卡兹克才拔出自己的下身，尽管在这个途中雷恩加尔的舌头去尽力挽回那对他而言可口的肉茎。  
“雷恩加尔，你知道我想要什么的。”  
“我明白，我也清楚你想要什么...”  
卡兹克用臂膀分开雷恩加尔那紧实的臀瓣，那粉红的嫩穴此时正随着雷恩加尔的呼吸而微微开合，晶莹的汗珠在那穴口沉淀着，细密的绒毛上满是雄性的汁液，卡兹克此时只可惜自己没有灵活的手指，只能用自己的舌头去轻轻的扩张舒展。  
他用双臂顶着雷恩加尔粗壮的大腿，把那结实有力的双腿向上推去的同时雷恩加尔也心领神会的抬起自己的下身，用自己的后背顶着下半身的重量向上抬起，直至他的肉棒距离口边也不过几厘米的距离。  
雷恩加尔用手捂着自己的嘴努力不让自己试图叫出声，小穴处传来的阵阵酥麻感让他的灵魂几乎快要沉溺在这片肉欲的海洋之中，那舌尖偶尔的挑动和对穴壁的舔弄都让他难以忍受，控制自己不去喘息这种原始的悸动让他着实难受。  
但这对卡兹克而言也是一种难以压抑的舒爽，那嫩肉夹着自己舌头的挤压感和小穴溢出的前列腺液从他的舌间输送到他的味觉之中，咸咸的，伴随着雷恩加尔身体小穴的收紧，那液珠也在他的舌尖悄然起舞。  
在卡兹克品尝许久之后，直至雷恩加尔的小穴收缩的程度已经不甚当初那般紧致时，卡兹克才意犹未尽的拔出舌头，他的耳边此刻回荡着的只有雷恩加尔粗重的喘息，那潮红的面孔上眼角正挂着泪珠，卡兹克能明白他的心情，那种不得不抛弃尊严去向着自己求欢的本能低头时的挫败感，可却又发自真心的喜欢，甚至爱上这种被舔弄，被玩弄的感觉。  
他的低喘中有着仍想要更多的欲望气息。  
“大狮子啊，你了解我的吧，我想要的还有更多，更深，更紧密的东西。”  
“不要害怕，不会疼太久的。”  
卡兹克低语着，同时用自己粉嫩的肉茎在雷恩加尔的小穴口摩擦着，仿佛可以摩擦出灼热的火花一样，他金色的眼眸深沉而又专情的望着雷恩加尔，雷恩加尔偏过头微微颔首，用自己健硕的手指尽力掰开自己的臀瓣，使得原本有些宽敞深色穴口又扩大了点。  
卡兹克把自己的分身送入那正随着呼吸一开一合的嫩穴，在他温柔的深入时他再一次感受到了雷恩加尔身躯那剧烈的反应，那夹着自己腰的大腿此时此刻正不停的打着颤，就连尾巴也紧张的缠住自己的左腿，那原本略微松弛的后穴此时在又一次的紧紧收纳着，那种本能的想要排出异物却又被卡兹克那根折磨的使不上力。  
毕竟他的尺寸可比雷恩加尔的还要大出些许。  
不过，效果也该生效了。  
卡兹克的舌尖能分泌出某种能麻痹痛觉的毒素，算上之前的接吻和对后穴那长时间的扩张开来，现在的雷恩加尔应该是快感受不到痛觉这种东西了。  
等他的身体彻底适应之后，卡兹克的心里还有一些更棒的想法等着去实现，即使雷恩加尔知道也无可避免的计划。

他用双臂把雷恩加尔的健硕的双腿朝上抬起，同时自己踮起脚让自己的肉棒竖直的从上面插到雷恩加尔的小穴中，他从上俯视着雷恩加尔，那根红肿的肉茎此时此刻就在雷恩加尔的嘴边晃荡着，从马眼里溢出的淫液已经沾湿了他下巴的毛发，那股腥味一直在他的鼻尖萦绕着让他既厌恶，却又有些渴望。  
然而只需要卡兹克恶意的顶一下他的小穴，雷恩加尔的肉棒就会不受控制的喷出一股淫液到他的脸上，如果在大力一些的话，那根巨物就会戳到雷恩加尔的鼻子，卡兹克望着雷恩加尔那皱眉却又微微张口犹豫的样子，一肚子的坏主意悄然生成。  
“不想尝尝自己的味道是什么样子的吗？”  
“那可是你平常用手经常套弄的‘宝贝’啊。”  
“才...才没有...”  
“你真的要否定吗？”  
卡兹克坏笑着这么说道，然后不经意的顶了一下，雷恩加尔原想反驳的声音顿时被一股好似女人般娇柔的喘息给掩盖，而且可不是只有一下，他原本一直抑制的气息仿佛在这个瞬间被打开了开关，那娇喘的连连声甚至让他健硕的胸部都为之上下起伏不定，直至半息他才缓和了一些。  
他顶的地方有个微微的突起，这是哪里他在清楚不过，是个会让雷恩加尔的理智彻底崩溃的地方，是他最为敏感的点之一，是能让他在一瞬间达到高潮，达到他极乐巅峰，抛却理智成为一只想要性欲的疯狂野兽的开关。  
“我可是隔着门看见很多次了哦。”  
“对着电脑，用那些玩具玩弄着自己，淫秽的液体从你的小穴处流出来，打湿了你的手，打湿了你的玩具，甚至在地上留下一滩反射着灯光的汁液哦。”  
“用自己那粗糙壮硕的手捏着自己奶子的感觉是怎么样的呢？到底是怎么样的摩擦才可以让你的乳头红的像是沾了血一样呢？”  
“是怎么样的快感才可以让你的舌头挂在嘴边抛却理性，像一个只想要做爱的野兽一样疯狂呢？甚至不惜抽动着自己的身体在那跟电动的玩具玩骑乘呢，骑着电动小马达到底是有多舒服呢？”  
“舒服到打湿了床单，舒服到忘情地浪叫，舒服到你那壮硕的臀部像是吸允一样不断地收紧着那个玩具呢。”  
“雷恩加尔啊，你如果还不承认...”  
“那你此时此刻正像是一个漩涡一样吸允着我的肉棒，你是在证明什么呢？”  
“可爱的，雷恩加尔？”  
卡兹克每说一句话都会恶意的顶一下，雷恩加尔的反驳每次都只是刚刚开口就被那股强烈的快感给压抑下去，转化成充满了对性爱渴望的喘息低吼，他的舌头挂在嘴角旁，垂落的唾液沾湿了枕头的一大块。  
卡兹克说的都是事实，可当这些场景被详细清晰的描述出来时，那种从身体到灵魂全都被看光的羞耻感不断的折磨着他，那些淫秽肮脏的场景在他的脑海里犹如电影般播放着，每一处细节，每一个场景都清晰无比。  
卡兹克低下头，用舌头缓慢的从雷恩加尔的大腿一路向上舔舐着，细密的绒毛轻触着卡兹克的舌尖，他划过雷恩加尔每一根雄起外突的血管，掠过那些最为柔软且有敏感的肌肉，慢慢的抚弄着那粗壮结实，却又无比敏感的腿部。  
他一直舔舐着，直到那有着粉红肉垫的足部，他的舌头在那嫩红的肉垫上跳着轻盈的舞蹈，用舌头卷住根根脚趾，让他的足部变得湿润嫩滑，黏糊的唾液在足部让雷恩加尔感到极致的酥麻感，那种一度击溃神经的强烈快感让他近乎失声，自己的大腿更是止不住的颤抖着，仅是这样的玩弄就让他的红肿的肉棒不停地甩出透明的汁水。  
“大狮子，你其实可以做到更好的，做给我看吧。”  
“为何不品尝一下自己的味道呢。”  
卡兹克柔情的盯着雷恩加尔，那双眼睛仿佛有着催眠的魔力，雷恩加尔已经在性欲的爱巢中深陷而无法自拔，只需要自己轻推一把，一把就好。  
他微微的向下压了压自己的肉茎，让雷恩加尔的肉棒与他自己的嘴近乎贴在了一起，而这次的雷恩加尔也不再抗拒，他张开自己的大口轻轻的含住那渗透着淫液的肉棒，用他的舌头和口腔为自己口交，他的表情也不再如之前那般犹豫拒绝，而是已经快乐而又兴奋的扬起了眉头，似乎为自己口交这种事情爽的快要让他昏过去一般，卡兹克只需要自己保持着频率抽动，雷恩加尔就可以享受口部被不断的进出侵犯的极致快感。  
整个房间内都充斥着淫靡的喘息声和肉体相互拍打挤压的声音，那柔动的流水声在他们身躯的交合处犹如溢满的井泉，欢愉的叫声随着喷薄的白雾弄潮了他的胸脯，卡兹克的身躯越发用力的顶着，那粉嫩的肉壁不断地夹着他的肉棒，仿佛咀嚼一般不断吸允着他的肉棒，好像要把它藏匿在身体里的那些浊液给全部吸允而出。  
他瞥眼望去雷恩加尔那青筋突起的肉茎，此时此刻正不断在他的口中抽弄颤动着，想必也是快要达到喷薄的极限了吧，卡兹克深吸一口气把肉棒退到穴口，然后猛地朝下刺去，把他之前一直堵塞着的阴茎结给抽弄了进去，力度之大让雷恩加尔的肉棒直接对着他自己来了一个深喉，那瞬间的高潮快感让他压抑的开关瞬间崩溃了。  
喷涌的灼热的白精顺着他的喉咙一路直下，那不断吞咽着的喉结说明他正享受着这一顿对他而言“美味”的营养餐，不过他似乎有些高估了他的口腔能包含多少精华的能力，那鼓起了腮帮子的脸尽管尽力吞咽，却也还是挤出许多污浊的淫液沾湿了床单，他甚至还伸出舌头去舔舐那些掉落在不远处的浓精，那股腥味对他而言仿佛是充满了诱惑的媚药。  
卡兹克也低吼着喷射出自己的精华，过于庞大的量以至于让雷恩加尔的后穴都难以全部吃下，每伴随着他肉茎上血管的突跳，就会有不少的浊液从那肉穴的缝隙里钻出来逃出来，那根有力的肉茎一边抽插一边喷射着，每次进出都会搅动着他穴内盈满溢出的浓精，那近乎被塞满的肉穴尝试着吸允却又被浓精给撑开，那种欲罢不能却又无法触及的感觉让雷恩加尔有些微微的皱眉，那微微隆起的小腹见证着那恐怖的含“精”量。

“卡...卡兹克？”  
“我知道哦，大狮子。”  
“你还有更多的‘潜能’吧。”  
卡兹克侧着头发出轻笑声，他的臂膀抚摸过雷内加尔那即使是喷射过也还在充血硬挺的巨物，仅仅只是轻微且不经意的摩擦都会让他那顶部的细缝里涌出白浊的液体，雷恩加尔的喉咙也会下意识向下缩去，发出微弱的喘息声。  
“没关系，我也有更多的‘潜能’，我们还可以再玩一会。”  
“只不过这一次，我更希望你能主动一点呢。”  
话音刚落，卡兹克就平躺在宽厚的大床上，雷恩加尔的双腿因为没了束缚也落了下来，此时此刻正搭在卡兹克的小退上，两根肉茎贴在一起，卡兹克温柔伸出臂膀卷住两根肉茎上下有节律的套弄着，这样淫靡污秽的场景让雷恩加尔用手捂住了眼睛，但他却又忍不住偷偷的从指缝里偷窥，他觉得很羞耻，可他又发自内心的觉得快乐和...  
身体想要更多的欲望。  
他想要更多。  
他的身体如此叫嚣着，欲望的烈火焚烧着他的灵魂，他伸出手忍不住抓住那两根紧贴着的肉棒自己套弄起来，淫秽的叫声不受控制的就破口而出，卡兹克见状也微笑着收回了臂膀，用手抬起雷恩加尔的双腿，让它们搭在自己的胸口旁。  
“大狮子，你还想要更多的对吗？”  
“要不要骑上来试试看呢？”  
卡兹克的话犹如蜜糖般勾人，雷恩加尔正想抬起自己的双腿时才发现已经被卡兹克的双臂给使劲摁住了，而自己此时正处在性爱的快乐与高潮之间，全身上下都挤不出半分的力气来反抗。  
“想的话，那就答应我一些条件哦。”  
“什...什么条件？”  
“你要把你坐上去的感受一直汇报给我哦，你身体的每一处细节，每一处感受。”  
“我全都要知道。”  
雷恩加尔的精神告诉他不要去，那些羞耻的话语他可说不出口。  
但他的身躯却不断地催促着他，他的小穴已经开始隐隐发痒，急速的想要被某种坚挺的东西给填满塞满。

“我...”  
—不要说  
“我...我想...”  
—不要说出去，快停下来...  
“我想要...想要...”  
—快打住吧，就现在收住还来得及...  
“我想要...被你...给塞满...”

当他说出这句话的时候，他已经感觉到理智已经彻底破碎了，只剩下对于性爱的无尽渴求，卡兹克也适宜的松开双臂，雷恩加尔就像宛若骑马的骑士一般半跪在卡兹克的小腹上，慢慢调整自己的腰肢，让自己的肥厚的臀瓣从上到下缓慢的坐着，每分每秒在那瞬间都被拉长，每一个感官每一处神经都变得敏感放大，前一秒种他的动作还缓慢的像个老人，可当他的小穴完全吞咽那巨物之时，他的身体就像是个逐步开启的发动机一般变得一发不可收拾，挺立的棒状物随着雷恩加尔身躯的一上一下的抽动而不断地拍打在卡兹克的小腹上，发出淫秽的“啪啪”声响，细长透明的银丝从那隐晦的口眼处飞溅的卡兹克上身的到处，就像是宣誓主权一般到处留下自己的体液。  
他的发梢带着骚乱的气息，随着他身躯的抽动不断地在他的胸脯上挥动着，他微扬起头颅，混着奶白的唾液顺着挂在嘴边的舌头滴落在他那不断揉捏着自己乳头的指节上，那因为锻炼而膨胀的胸肌上点缀着两颗鲜红的樱桃，不断颤动的喉结表面他好像要诉说些什么，那些污秽却真实，让他感到羞耻却又能让真心感到快乐和释放的话语似乎在他的喉咙间被堵塞住了。  
“大狮子，你的后面夹得可真紧啊，到底是被多少这样类似的玩具给填满过呢？”  
“这样被不断地顶着的感觉，到底是怎么样的呢？”  
“我能，听听吗？”  
卡兹克的话语低沉有力，突破那些淫乱的声音直击雷恩加尔的脑海中，把他那紧绷着尊严的绳给狠狠扯断，卡兹克可不会在此时放弃攻势，他用自己的双镰轻抚着那跪在自己身躯两旁的大腿，每一根突起的青筋都被他那些细小的绒毛轻轻撩过，就好似一杆细小的毛刷一般精巧的找到了雷恩加尔的敏感点，他甚至还不断的顶着雷恩加尔的穴壁，在里面淫坏的不断冲击着高潮点。  
尊严在此刻的瞬间土崩瓦解，只剩下本能。  
“我喜欢...被这样抽插着，我很喜欢...”  
“小螳螂的肉棒插着好舒服，好爽...感觉快...快要升天了...”  
“又大又暖和，又有力，撞得我好爽，啊啊...好爽...”  
“快，再快一点...在用力一点，我的屁股想要更多...快把里面塞满...”  
“我...我要射了，好涨啊...又涨又热...感觉后穴好满...好棒...”  
雷恩加尔的话被淹没在他那一声更比一声骚乱和淫荡的喘息之中，他用双手握住自己的肉棒奋力的向前套弄着，一股又一股白浊的温热液体从那红肿的马眼处喷射而出，跳动喷薄的血管伴随着他每一次的射精而愈发的猛烈快速，那挂在肉棒下的玉馕也不断收缩着，仿佛是要榨干一般不断地贡献着自己的精华。  
卡兹克当然也全力回报，他压住雷恩加尔的大腿猛烈的向上挺动腰肢，此刻的他才更像一个打桩机，他不断的顶着喷射着，这次雷恩加尔的小腹就更加明显了，可尽管雷恩加尔已经泄欲完毕卡兹克也仍在抽插着，每一次的抽插都会伴随着雷恩加尔无法遏制的，携着快乐和情欲的哀求声，每一次抽插都会伴随着不少溢出的精液从那小穴的缝中挣扎着被挤出来溅射到周遭的物品上。  
直至又过了半息，卡兹克才拔出自己还在半挺着的肉棒，在拔出的那个瞬间溢出的浓精像是小泉一般从雷恩加尔的后穴里争先恐后的向外溢出着，打湿了整个床单，甚至有些还顺着被单而打湿了地上那棕木色的地板。

雷恩加尔早已经累的趴到在卡兹克的怀中，那原本整齐的头发被弄得脏乱不堪，卡兹克有些不好意思的帮着熟睡的雷恩加尔整理着头发，他也没想到这次发情会发这么久，以至于即使是雷恩加尔这种精壮的家伙也被自己给直接肏的失去意识了。  
—也不算失去意识吧...应该只是单纯的太累了而已吧...  
卡兹克苦笑着看这样淫靡的场景，他已经想到了雷恩加尔恢复理智之后要怎么对着自己冷不丁的抱怨和念叨了。

“管他呢，反正爽都爽了。”  
“亲爱的大狮子，我就抱着你去泡个热水澡洗一洗吧。”  
卡兹克微笑着在雷恩加尔的额头落下一个轻吻，然后横身抱起雷恩加尔就往浴室走去，走的时候他还特意抬起了雷恩加尔的臀部，免得那些白浊的液体滴在地板上。  
他哼着小曲，唱着虚空里的小调，心情十分不错。【螳狮】猎心【R18】  
“大狮子。”  
“怎么了？小螳螂。”  
卡兹克坐在床上望着上身赤裸的雷恩加尔，肌肉分明的身躯伴随着他的喘息上下起伏着，尤其是胸部那一块犹如起伏不定的山坡一般，那两颗犹如红豆一般的东西映射着黯淡的微光，犹如在黑夜里闪烁着萤火虫。  
那纹理分明的腹肌和侧肌上有着晶莹的汗珠，那雄性的气息透过他的身躯直达卡兹克的胸腔中，那炽烈的心脏扑腾跳跃着，他有些忍不住的咽了咽口水，他的视线逐渐往下挪去，那单薄的裤子甚至都可以看到大腿内侧的肌理，尤其是股间的巨物，即使尚未雄起也闪烁着那属于雄性强烈特征。  
就像是一个立体的半圆般，只不过这半圆并不光滑完整，可以隐约看见那撑起且翻起的头部，以及那用内裤收紧的两颗玉馕，只是稍稍低头的卡兹克都能从那隐秘晦涩的部位感受到那样东西的活力。  
他不知什么时候就把雷恩加尔的上衣给扒下来了，现在的雷恩加尔对他而言比之前要更加致命和有诱惑力，犹如浸染了蜜糖的果实那样诱人，在这漆黑封闭的房间里充满了香醇的气息。  
卡兹克不会忍受这种欲望的挑逗，他低下头用头轻蹭着雷恩加尔下肢的股间，他用双臂摁住雷恩加尔的大腿，如他反应里的一样，在自己拿带着绒毛的触角蹭到他敏感的肌肉以及腿间的私密之处，雷恩加尔不出意料的如同触电一般他的身躯猛地颤抖了一下，内裤所包裹的私处更像是一个具有弹性的大球一般抖了几番，那似是压抑的惊呼却因为面子又被迫咽下喉中。  
那呜咽的声音却更像是压抑的迷情兽性，抽鞭着卡兹克敏感的神经。  
“小螳螂...停一下，你再这样下去的话我会...”  
“就这样顺从本能不好吗？”  
雷恩加尔粗喘着推开卡兹克的头颅，他那压抑的兽性已经被卡兹克逼迫到崩溃的边缘，原始的悸动之火灼烧着他的灵魂，细密的汗珠已经沾湿了他的上身，就连臀尾那些部分都如若蒸桑拿一般，只需要一点推动就可以把他的理智拍到那污秽的岸边。  
而卡兹克就是这个推动，他的声音低沉如古井，在这狭小的空间里涤荡着那富有磁性的诱惑嗓音，宛如沉重的枷锁一般锁住了雷恩加尔的全部动作，他只能眼看着卡兹克的双镰轻轻的划过自己胸部那敏感的两点，如同薄纱轻抚般带来酥痒感让他那距离最后的防线只不过差之毫厘。  
他试图闭上眼睛来规避这样的场景，可是他的脑海中现在尽是卡兹克那紫色的身影，他的翅膀他的触角，他那纤细的腰肢，那双摄人心魄的金眸，他脑海里想的都是卡兹克，而且失去视觉之后那触觉似乎要更加强烈了些许，就像是加快了化学反应的速率，自己的闭眼反而导致身躯变得更加不受控制。  
但他睁开双眼的一瞬，便是他理智所存留的最后一息。  
卡兹克那带着倒刺的细舌在他的腹部划过，咸湿的味道伴随着沐浴的清香在卡兹克的口中反复回荡，他的舌尖舔过雷恩加尔每块腹肌之间的细缝，卷起那两块壮硕胸肌上的深红乳点，那舌根从那胸部划过而又向上继续前进，扫拭着雷恩加尔的锁骨和那硬挺的喉结，他的每一根血管都被轻轻抚弄，奔流的血液犹如狂奔的江河。  
直至卡兹克的舌在不知不觉中缠绕起雷恩加尔的舌头，那颗紫色的小脑袋覆盖了他眸中的尽数光景之时，雷恩加尔才终于向自己的兽性投降，那被包裹着的巨物此刻正透过内裤成一个挺立的形状，精密的血管和肿大的外壳和顶部正直直的顶着卡兹克的腹部，甚至已有不少的透明液体渗过那薄膜，从卡兹克的腹部像是一条汇流的小溪般朝着卡兹克的大腿处缓慢而去。  
卡兹克口中的味道还残留着血液的甜腥味，那本该透明的唾液却是染上几分粉红，他的舌头灵巧的卷起雷恩加尔的舌头，如同跳舞一般在雷恩加尔的口腔里舞动着，从他口腔细嫩的内壁直至他的齿间，喉咙里尽是充填着卡兹克和他自己的唾液，有些微甜，又有些微微的苦涩。  
直至他的喘息已经大到无法掩盖，直至他感到缺氧窒息，直至他的面色潮红不堪时，卡兹克才依依不舍的离去，扯断的银丝垂落在他俩的嘴角，断截的部分直浸染了他的胸口，卡兹克用镰刀小心翼翼的割开他下身的裤子，他那锋锐的镰刀此时此刻仿若沾了情欲的邪火，无论刮在雷恩加尔的哪里都会让他不可自拔的感到酥麻的快感。  
而当卡兹克的镰刀轻轻割开那道最后的防线时，那根红肿的巨物应声而起，伴随着纺织物断裂的声音，那富有弹性的“啪啪”声也在卡兹克的小腹和雷恩加尔的小腹上反复奏响着，透明的液体甩在他们的胸脯和床单上，沾湿了不小的一块。那根巨物即使是在如此晦暗的地方也显得格外引人注意，从顶端到末端，由深红到奶白色，那青紫的血管一突一突的跳着，那神秘的穴口上还在溢着透明的液珠，正随着呼吸而开合收放。  
宛若晨露滴在了正在开放的花蕊上。  
雷恩加尔的心中涌现着异样的情绪，那种情绪并非来自于他本身，好像是从那个压在自己身上的那家伙传来，那种难以言说但却能让他心知肚明的情绪，是一种燃烧着烈火和欲望的征服欲，是对自己身体和灵魂渴求的那种意念。  
“卡兹克…你是想…？”  
“嘘…你明白该怎么做的。”  
卡兹克再次用那细长的舌头堵住雷恩加尔的嘴，口腔再一次被无情侵犯，但这次的味道与上次却大不相同，那种仿佛吃了花椒一般的麻意从口腔发散至四肢百骸，仿佛就连骨头都融化一般变得瘫软，但他的感官却变得更加敏感清晰，光是卡兹克在他的耳边吐气都会弄得他全身发痒燥热难耐，所以他的那根巨物也不可避免的产出了更多的清液，宛如小喷泉一般从那包茎处顺着蓬勃的血管而缓缓流动，打湿了奶白色的耻毛。  
卡兹克捧着雷恩加尔的脸让他的眸中满是属于自己的深紫色，那双莹黄的眸子凝视着雷恩加尔，深情而专注的眸光里盈满溢出着对自己身躯的索求，他那伴随着口腔而微微晃动的头部仿佛对他施了法术，让他的眸光无法移开半分。  
他只能紧紧地盯着卡兹克，但他却感到下身的巨物被什么正温柔的摩擦着，光滑的触感一次次的擦过他那敏感的外壳，他的余光里能看到卡兹克那上下抽动的腰肢，那双腿正不断的摩擦着自己的第二特征，让自己那无处可发泄的雄火在一次又一次的摩擦中达到无法遏制的高潮。  
在这个过程中他完全忘记收敛那饥渴的兽性，粗重的喘息和逐渐升温的身躯以及频率口中呼出的白雾都在昭示着他快要达到某个阶段了，然而在此时卡兹克却意外的停下了腿上的动作，他压在雷恩加尔的胸口俯视着他，背着光的他嘴角正挂着邪魅的笑意，犹如万圣节里调皮的小恶魔。  
“雷恩加尔，我的大腿都被打湿了啊...”  
“小螳螂...你别...别闹啊...”  
“弄脏了，难道不该受点惩罚吗？你看看。”  
卡兹克慢慢挺直他压着雷恩加尔的上身，他微微张开大腿，透明的清液从他的大腿根一路流到那私密的肉缝处，犹如喷张的血管般在他的大腿处四处分布着，滴答滴答的水落声在房间里悄然回荡，若要描述这个场景，就像是春天下过雨的房梁，滴滴答答的滴着带着春天气息那清亮的水。  
雷恩加尔想捂住自己的双眸不去看这“曼妙”的场景，但他此刻浑身无力且还被卡兹克狠狠地压着双臂，他想要闭眼可内心的好奇却驱使着他挣开双眼，那羞耻的场景把他的面色弄得无比潮红，卡兹克甚至还坏笑着用双腿夹住那层外壳，恶趣味的套弄两下，那不争气的东西也随之跳动回应，又多甩了几滴清液到卡兹克的小腹处和自己的胸脯上。  
“这样的话，你不该受到点惩罚吗？雷恩加尔？”  
卡兹克嗤笑着让自己坐到雷恩加尔的胸脯上，他挺了挺下身，那些清液都有不少甩在雷恩加尔潮红的脸和沁出汗珠的黝黑鼻尖上，迷乱的气息在他的鼻尖萦绕着，卡兹克那纤细的下身那里有着一道细缝，有不少的清液也从那个夹缝里往外溢出，他咽了咽口水，轻轻地把头往卡兹克的胯下贴去，猫舌不断在擦动扫拭，帮他舔干净那些尽染污浊的部位。  
卡兹克的双臂卷起雷恩加尔的长发，用锐利的镰刀轻轻地割开那些缠绕着的辫绳，柔顺的长发卷在他的臂膀上，他俯身低头亲吻着，用以掩盖着他的喘息，他不得不承认雷恩加尔的舌头的确舔舐的他很舒服，他尖锐的脚趾都忍不住的伸直且收紧，尤其当那舌头探入自己的肉缝里时更是让他差点惊呼出声，那卷携着倒刺的舌头摩擦着卡兹克那嫩红的肉壁，如同静电一般触击着他的灵魂深处。  
他原本想在压抑一会的，但好像事到如今也身不由己了。  
卡兹克那藏匿着的利刃脱鞘而出，在雷恩加尔尚未反应过来之时便抽迭进了他的口中，他紧紧抱着雷恩加尔的脑袋下体快速的抽迭着，完全不顾雷恩加尔的呜咽声，他从俯视的角度看去只能看到雷恩加尔眼角的清泪，那温热的口腔是最好的催情道具，温暖而又潮湿的唾液不断在的他的下身上沾染舔弄，那舌头想要逃离却被自己狠狠的顶在腔壁上，细软的猫舌被迫卷住自己那根红肿的巨物，突起的阴茎结更是抵着他的上下颚，让他口腔难以闭合，只能眼望着浑浊的液体伴随着他意义不明的呼声从他的嘴角流离至他的脖颈，好似漏水的屋檐顺着房梁缓缓而落。  
那原本痛苦地呜咽随着时间的推移，逐渐变成享受的喘息，雷恩加尔的神情逐渐变得享受而又痴迷，甚至在卡兹克抽身而退的时候主动含住那根棒状物延缓脱离，那舌根紧紧地蹭着他的小眼，不断地舔舐着那抖出的汁液，他的双手也没停下，在帮卡兹克口交的时候他也在给自己的野性释放欲望，他那上下套弄的摩擦声在卡兹克的耳边悠扬的回响，直至那灼热而又带着腥味的白浊溅射到他的后背上时，卡兹克才拔出自己的下身，尽管在这个途中雷恩加尔的舌头去尽力挽回那对他而言可口的肉茎。  
“雷恩加尔，你知道我想要什么的。”  
“我明白，我也清楚你想要什么...”  
卡兹克用臂膀分开雷恩加尔那紧实的臀瓣，那粉红的嫩穴此时正随着雷恩加尔的呼吸而微微开合，晶莹的汗珠在那穴口沉淀着，细密的绒毛上满是雄性的汁液，卡兹克此时只可惜自己没有灵活的手指，只能用自己的舌头去轻轻的扩张舒展。  
他用双臂顶着雷恩加尔粗壮的大腿，把那结实有力的双腿向上推去的同时雷恩加尔也心领神会的抬起自己的下身，用自己的后背顶着下半身的重量向上抬起，直至他的肉棒距离口边也不过几厘米的距离。  
雷恩加尔用手捂着自己的嘴努力不让自己试图叫出声，小穴处传来的阵阵酥麻感让他的灵魂几乎快要沉溺在这片肉欲的海洋之中，那舌尖偶尔的挑动和对穴壁的舔弄都让他难以忍受，控制自己不去喘息这种原始的悸动让他着实难受。  
但这对卡兹克而言也是一种难以压抑的舒爽，那嫩肉夹着自己舌头的挤压感和小穴溢出的前列腺液从他的舌间输送到他的味觉之中，咸咸的，伴随着雷恩加尔身体小穴的收紧，那液珠也在他的舌尖悄然起舞。  
在卡兹克品尝许久之后，直至雷恩加尔的小穴收缩的程度已经不甚当初那般紧致时，卡兹克才意犹未尽的拔出舌头，他的耳边此刻回荡着的只有雷恩加尔粗重的喘息，那潮红的面孔上眼角正挂着泪珠，卡兹克能明白他的心情，那种不得不抛弃尊严去向着自己求欢的本能低头时的挫败感，可却又发自真心的喜欢，甚至爱上这种被舔弄，被玩弄的感觉。  
他的低喘中有着仍想要更多的欲望气息。  
“大狮子啊，你了解我的吧，我想要的还有更多，更深，更紧密的东西。”  
“不要害怕，不会疼太久的。”  
卡兹克低语着，同时用自己粉嫩的肉茎在雷恩加尔的小穴口摩擦着，仿佛可以摩擦出灼热的火花一样，他金色的眼眸深沉而又专情的望着雷恩加尔，雷恩加尔偏过头微微颔首，用自己健硕的手指尽力掰开自己的臀瓣，使得原本有些宽敞深色穴口又扩大了点。  
卡兹克把自己的分身送入那正随着呼吸一开一合的嫩穴，在他温柔的深入时他再一次感受到了雷恩加尔身躯那剧烈的反应，那夹着自己腰的大腿此时此刻正不停的打着颤，就连尾巴也紧张的缠住自己的左腿，那原本略微松弛的后穴此时在又一次的紧紧收纳着，那种本能的想要排出异物却又被卡兹克那根折磨的使不上力。  
毕竟他的尺寸可比雷恩加尔的还要大出些许。  
不过，效果也该生效了。  
卡兹克的舌尖能分泌出某种能麻痹痛觉的毒素，算上之前的接吻和对后穴那长时间的扩张开来，现在的雷恩加尔应该是快感受不到痛觉这种东西了。  
等他的身体彻底适应之后，卡兹克的心里还有一些更棒的想法等着去实现，即使雷恩加尔知道也无可避免的计划。

他用双臂把雷恩加尔的健硕的双腿朝上抬起，同时自己踮起脚让自己的肉棒竖直的从上面插到雷恩加尔的小穴中，他从上俯视着雷恩加尔，那根红肿的肉茎此时此刻就在雷恩加尔的嘴边晃荡着，从马眼里溢出的淫液已经沾湿了他下巴的毛发，那股腥味一直在他的鼻尖萦绕着让他既厌恶，却又有些渴望。  
然而只需要卡兹克恶意的顶一下他的小穴，雷恩加尔的肉棒就会不受控制的喷出一股淫液到他的脸上，如果在大力一些的话，那根巨物就会戳到雷恩加尔的鼻子，卡兹克望着雷恩加尔那皱眉却又微微张口犹豫的样子，一肚子的坏主意悄然生成。  
“不想尝尝自己的味道是什么样子的吗？”  
“那可是你平常用手经常套弄的‘宝贝’啊。”  
“才...才没有...”  
“你真的要否定吗？”  
卡兹克坏笑着这么说道，然后不经意的顶了一下，雷恩加尔原想反驳的声音顿时被一股好似女人般娇柔的喘息给掩盖，而且可不是只有一下，他原本一直抑制的气息仿佛在这个瞬间被打开了开关，那娇喘的连连声甚至让他健硕的胸部都为之上下起伏不定，直至半息他才缓和了一些。  
他顶的地方有个微微的突起，这是哪里他在清楚不过，是个会让雷恩加尔的理智彻底崩溃的地方，是他最为敏感的点之一，是能让他在一瞬间达到高潮，达到他极乐巅峰，抛却理智成为一只想要性欲的疯狂野兽的开关。  
“我可是隔着门看见很多次了哦。”  
“对着电脑，用那些玩具玩弄着自己，淫秽的液体从你的小穴处流出来，打湿了你的手，打湿了你的玩具，甚至在地上留下一滩反射着灯光的汁液哦。”  
“用自己那粗糙壮硕的手捏着自己奶子的感觉是怎么样的呢？到底是怎么样的摩擦才可以让你的乳头红的像是沾了血一样呢？”  
“是怎么样的快感才可以让你的舌头挂在嘴边抛却理性，像一个只想要做爱的野兽一样疯狂呢？甚至不惜抽动着自己的身体在那跟电动的玩具玩骑乘呢，骑着电动小马达到底是有多舒服呢？”  
“舒服到打湿了床单，舒服到忘情地浪叫，舒服到你那壮硕的臀部像是吸允一样不断地收紧着那个玩具呢。”  
“雷恩加尔啊，你如果还不承认...”  
“那你此时此刻正像是一个漩涡一样吸允着我的肉棒，你是在证明什么呢？”  
“可爱的，雷恩加尔？”  
卡兹克每说一句话都会恶意的顶一下，雷恩加尔的反驳每次都只是刚刚开口就被那股强烈的快感给压抑下去，转化成充满了对性爱渴望的喘息低吼，他的舌头挂在嘴角旁，垂落的唾液沾湿了枕头的一大块。  
卡兹克说的都是事实，可当这些场景被详细清晰的描述出来时，那种从身体到灵魂全都被看光的羞耻感不断的折磨着他，那些淫秽肮脏的场景在他的脑海里犹如电影般播放着，每一处细节，每一个场景都清晰无比。  
卡兹克低下头，用舌头缓慢的从雷恩加尔的大腿一路向上舔舐着，细密的绒毛轻触着卡兹克的舌尖，他划过雷恩加尔每一根雄起外突的血管，掠过那些最为柔软且有敏感的肌肉，慢慢的抚弄着那粗壮结实，却又无比敏感的腿部。  
他一直舔舐着，直到那有着粉红肉垫的足部，他的舌头在那嫩红的肉垫上跳着轻盈的舞蹈，用舌头卷住根根脚趾，让他的足部变得湿润嫩滑，黏糊的唾液在足部让雷恩加尔感到极致的酥麻感，那种一度击溃神经的强烈快感让他近乎失声，自己的大腿更是止不住的颤抖着，仅是这样的玩弄就让他的红肿的肉棒不停地甩出透明的汁水。  
“大狮子，你其实可以做到更好的，做给我看吧。”  
“为何不品尝一下自己的味道呢。”  
卡兹克柔情的盯着雷恩加尔，那双眼睛仿佛有着催眠的魔力，雷恩加尔已经在性欲的爱巢中深陷而无法自拔，只需要自己轻推一把，一把就好。  
他微微的向下压了压自己的肉茎，让雷恩加尔的肉棒与他自己的嘴近乎贴在了一起，而这次的雷恩加尔也不再抗拒，他张开自己的大口轻轻的含住那渗透着淫液的肉棒，用他的舌头和口腔为自己口交，他的表情也不再如之前那般犹豫拒绝，而是已经快乐而又兴奋的扬起了眉头，似乎为自己口交这种事情爽的快要让他昏过去一般，卡兹克只需要自己保持着频率抽动，雷恩加尔就可以享受口部被不断的进出侵犯的极致快感。  
整个房间内都充斥着淫靡的喘息声和肉体相互拍打挤压的声音，那柔动的流水声在他们身躯的交合处犹如溢满的井泉，欢愉的叫声随着喷薄的白雾弄潮了他的胸脯，卡兹克的身躯越发用力的顶着，那粉嫩的肉壁不断地夹着他的肉棒，仿佛咀嚼一般不断吸允着他的肉棒，好像要把它藏匿在身体里的那些浊液给全部吸允而出。  
他瞥眼望去雷恩加尔那青筋突起的肉茎，此时此刻正不断在他的口中抽弄颤动着，想必也是快要达到喷薄的极限了吧，卡兹克深吸一口气把肉棒退到穴口，然后猛地朝下刺去，把他之前一直堵塞着的阴茎结给抽弄了进去，力度之大让雷恩加尔的肉棒直接对着他自己来了一个深喉，那瞬间的高潮快感让他压抑的开关瞬间崩溃了。  
喷涌的灼热的白精顺着他的喉咙一路直下，那不断吞咽着的喉结说明他正享受着这一顿对他而言“美味”的营养餐，不过他似乎有些高估了他的口腔能包含多少精华的能力，那鼓起了腮帮子的脸尽管尽力吞咽，却也还是挤出许多污浊的淫液沾湿了床单，他甚至还伸出舌头去舔舐那些掉落在不远处的浓精，那股腥味对他而言仿佛是充满了诱惑的媚药。  
卡兹克也低吼着喷射出自己的精华，过于庞大的量以至于让雷恩加尔的后穴都难以全部吃下，每伴随着他肉茎上血管的突跳，就会有不少的浊液从那肉穴的缝隙里钻出来逃出来，那根有力的肉茎一边抽插一边喷射着，每次进出都会搅动着他穴内盈满溢出的浓精，那近乎被塞满的肉穴尝试着吸允却又被浓精给撑开，那种欲罢不能却又无法触及的感觉让雷恩加尔有些微微的皱眉，那微微隆起的小腹见证着那恐怖的含“精”量。

“卡...卡兹克？”  
“我知道哦，大狮子。”  
“你还有更多的‘潜能’吧。”  
卡兹克侧着头发出轻笑声，他的臂膀抚摸过雷内加尔那即使是喷射过也还在充血硬挺的巨物，仅仅只是轻微且不经意的摩擦都会让他那顶部的细缝里涌出白浊的液体，雷恩加尔的喉咙也会下意识向下缩去，发出微弱的喘息声。  
“没关系，我也有更多的‘潜能’，我们还可以再玩一会。”  
“只不过这一次，我更希望你能主动一点呢。”  
话音刚落，卡兹克就平躺在宽厚的大床上，雷恩加尔的双腿因为没了束缚也落了下来，此时此刻正搭在卡兹克的小退上，两根肉茎贴在一起，卡兹克温柔伸出臂膀卷住两根肉茎上下有节律的套弄着，这样淫靡污秽的场景让雷恩加尔用手捂住了眼睛，但他却又忍不住偷偷的从指缝里偷窥，他觉得很羞耻，可他又发自内心的觉得快乐和...  
身体想要更多的欲望。  
他想要更多。  
他的身体如此叫嚣着，欲望的烈火焚烧着他的灵魂，他伸出手忍不住抓住那两根紧贴着的肉棒自己套弄起来，淫秽的叫声不受控制的就破口而出，卡兹克见状也微笑着收回了臂膀，用手抬起雷恩加尔的双腿，让它们搭在自己的胸口旁。  
“大狮子，你还想要更多的对吗？”  
“要不要骑上来试试看呢？”  
卡兹克的话犹如蜜糖般勾人，雷恩加尔正想抬起自己的双腿时才发现已经被卡兹克的双臂给使劲摁住了，而自己此时正处在性爱的快乐与高潮之间，全身上下都挤不出半分的力气来反抗。  
“想的话，那就答应我一些条件哦。”  
“什...什么条件？”  
“你要把你坐上去的感受一直汇报给我哦，你身体的每一处细节，每一处感受。”  
“我全都要知道。”  
雷恩加尔的精神告诉他不要去，那些羞耻的话语他可说不出口。  
但他的身躯却不断地催促着他，他的小穴已经开始隐隐发痒，急速的想要被某种坚挺的东西给填满塞满。

“我...”  
—不要说  
“我...我想...”  
—不要说出去，快停下来...  
“我想要...想要...”  
—快打住吧，就现在收住还来得及...  
“我想要...被你...给塞满...”

当他说出这句话的时候，他已经感觉到理智已经彻底破碎了，只剩下对于性爱的无尽渴求，卡兹克也适宜的松开双臂，雷恩加尔就像宛若骑马的骑士一般半跪在卡兹克的小腹上，慢慢调整自己的腰肢，让自己的肥厚的臀瓣从上到下缓慢的坐着，每分每秒在那瞬间都被拉长，每一个感官每一处神经都变得敏感放大，前一秒种他的动作还缓慢的像个老人，可当他的小穴完全吞咽那巨物之时，他的身体就像是个逐步开启的发动机一般变得一发不可收拾，挺立的棒状物随着雷恩加尔身躯的一上一下的抽动而不断地拍打在卡兹克的小腹上，发出淫秽的“啪啪”声响，细长透明的银丝从那隐晦的口眼处飞溅的卡兹克上身的到处，就像是宣誓主权一般到处留下自己的体液。  
他的发梢带着骚乱的气息，随着他身躯的抽动不断地在他的胸脯上挥动着，他微扬起头颅，混着奶白的唾液顺着挂在嘴边的舌头滴落在他那不断揉捏着自己乳头的指节上，那因为锻炼而膨胀的胸肌上点缀着两颗鲜红的樱桃，不断颤动的喉结表面他好像要诉说些什么，那些污秽却真实，让他感到羞耻却又能让真心感到快乐和释放的话语似乎在他的喉咙间被堵塞住了。  
“大狮子，你的后面夹得可真紧啊，到底是被多少这样类似的玩具给填满过呢？”  
“这样被不断地顶着的感觉，到底是怎么样的呢？”  
“我能，听听吗？”  
卡兹克的话语低沉有力，突破那些淫乱的声音直击雷恩加尔的脑海中，把他那紧绷着尊严的绳给狠狠扯断，卡兹克可不会在此时放弃攻势，他用自己的双镰轻抚着那跪在自己身躯两旁的大腿，每一根突起的青筋都被他那些细小的绒毛轻轻撩过，就好似一杆细小的毛刷一般精巧的找到了雷恩加尔的敏感点，他甚至还不断的顶着雷恩加尔的穴壁，在里面淫坏的不断冲击着高潮点。  
尊严在此刻的瞬间土崩瓦解，只剩下本能。  
“我喜欢...被这样抽插着，我很喜欢...”  
“小螳螂的肉棒插着好舒服，好爽...感觉快...快要升天了...”  
“又大又暖和，又有力，撞得我好爽，啊啊...好爽...”  
“快，再快一点...在用力一点，我的屁股想要更多...快把里面塞满...”  
“我...我要射了，好涨啊...又涨又热...感觉后穴好满...好棒...”  
雷恩加尔的话被淹没在他那一声更比一声骚乱和淫荡的喘息之中，他用双手握住自己的肉棒奋力的向前套弄着，一股又一股白浊的温热液体从那红肿的马眼处喷射而出，跳动喷薄的血管伴随着他每一次的射精而愈发的猛烈快速，那挂在肉棒下的玉馕也不断收缩着，仿佛是要榨干一般不断地贡献着自己的精华。  
卡兹克当然也全力回报，他压住雷恩加尔的大腿猛烈的向上挺动腰肢，此刻的他才更像一个打桩机，他不断的顶着喷射着，这次雷恩加尔的小腹就更加明显了，可尽管雷恩加尔已经泄欲完毕卡兹克也仍在抽插着，每一次的抽插都会伴随着雷恩加尔无法遏制的，携着快乐和情欲的哀求声，每一次抽插都会伴随着不少溢出的精液从那小穴的缝中挣扎着被挤出来溅射到周遭的物品上。  
直至又过了半息，卡兹克才拔出自己还在半挺着的肉棒，在拔出的那个瞬间溢出的浓精像是小泉一般从雷恩加尔的后穴里争先恐后的向外溢出着，打湿了整个床单，甚至有些还顺着被单而打湿了地上那棕木色的地板。

雷恩加尔早已经累的趴到在卡兹克的怀中，那原本整齐的头发被弄得脏乱不堪，卡兹克有些不好意思的帮着熟睡的雷恩加尔整理着头发，他也没想到这次发情会发这么久，以至于即使是雷恩加尔这种精壮的家伙也被自己给直接肏的失去意识了。  
—也不算失去意识吧...应该只是单纯的太累了而已吧...  
卡兹克苦笑着看这样淫靡的场景，他已经想到了雷恩加尔恢复理智之后要怎么对着自己冷不丁的抱怨和念叨了。

“管他呢，反正爽都爽了。”  
“亲爱的大狮子，我就抱着你去泡个热水澡洗一洗吧。”  
卡兹克微笑着在雷恩加尔的额头落下一个轻吻，然后横身抱起雷恩加尔就往浴室走去，走的时候他还特意抬起了雷恩加尔的臀部，免得那些白浊的液体滴在地板上。  
他哼着小曲，唱着虚空里的小调，心情十分不错。


End file.
